The high flying daughter of Rey mysterio
by IxHearxVoices531
Summary: When Brooklynn Mysterio comes to WWE is she here to stay or will a life threating injury come between her and the place she and her father love? Soon to be a Randy Orton/OC with some at the beginning John Cena/OC. There will also be AJ/Punk because i hate Danial Bryan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello here is my wrestling story the one once forgotten. I don't own wwe. Bold italic other person

Hello my name is Brooklynn Maia Gutierrez. I just graduated collage with a doctorate in medicine. I was going to work for WWE as a part of the medical staff. I was to assist the wrestlers until 1 month ago.

_Flash Back_

_I started packing when my I-phone started playing "burn it to the ground" by nickel back. I picked it up and Stephanie McMahon flashed across. _

"_**Hey Brooklynn I wanted to know something."**_

"_Yeah Stephanie. Do I need to watch Aurora or Murphy?"__**"No, I wanted to know if you would like to be a wrestler instead of a doctor."**__" Sure I need to go"__**"Kay, bye."**_

"_Bye"I hung up and called my dad._

_This is just the prologue. If you like it review. I only want 2 reviews._


	2. The beginning

I am back and thank you btw this is still in flashback and the title is the high flying daughter of rey not the other and read on. I do not own wwe. If I did punk and aj would be together and cena would be a mid carder. Bold italic other person

_Still flashback. Brooklynn's Pov _

_I quickly called my dad._

"_**Hola Princess**__"_

"_Hola papa" _

"_**Do you need something?"**_

"_I just wanted to tell you that you are talking to the newest diva on raw."_

"_**Really? Amazing sweetie. I got to go ok**__" _

" _Ok I love you"_

" _**I love you too sweetie."**_

_I hung up and started packing. As I finished I smiled and got ready for bed. My new life was about to begin._

_Present time_

_I walked in to Vince's office and saw him and Stephanie talking. She turned around gave me a hug and told me I would start tonight. I thanked her and got ready during my dads match in his locker room. I pulled my mocha brown hair into a braid and pulled on my long sleeved black top that had angel wings on it and my black leggings. My boots were also black and had white angel wings. I went to catering and grabbed me a water when I was immediately meet by a strong pair of short arms hug me. (A/N She is 24 I got her age wrong and this is at RAW 1000) I turned and saw AJ in front of me. She was in her dress and heels. I smiled and hugged her back. She asked me if I would walk her down the ramp/isle. Of course I said yes and was dragged with her to her dressing room. She handed me a Champaign colored mini dress with no sleeves and pushed me into the bathroom. It fit perfectly and went beautifully with my lightly tanned skin. I came out and stood at gorilla with here when the music played I began walking down with her as the audience was silent so far. The king and Cole were commenting on our outfits. When I came for the time for AJ to say yes she said she was saying yes to another proposal. I smirked when Vince announced she was new GM. _

_I went back up with her and ran to the bathroom to change. When I did the stage hand asked me if I was ready to go against Eve. I said yes and walked out. My music What makes Beautiful by one direction blasted and I did backhand springs down to the ring. Got to love the fact I did gymnastics for 17 years. Eve came out and smirked. I quickly Irish whipped her into a turn buckle and did a hurricanrana. As she laid there I did a quick moonsault and pinned her. I stood up and did another back flip and walked up the ramp. _

_As I walked into my dads dressing room I was pulled into a hug. I smiled and hugged my dad. He let go and told me my mom would have been proud. My mom had been my dads first wife but he got remarried after she died 23 years ago when I was 1. I grew up on the road. He also told me he was proud and for me to go to the hotel and rest. I did and changed into Pjs. I then feel asleep after 10 minutes of reading and drinking tea. _

_What did you think? Please review I only want 1 and I was at Raw 1000. Just had to say it. I hope you review._


	3. The baby WAIT A BABY?

Thanks for liking my story it means a lot. You should all know I do not own wwe. All so some rape not to graphic. I want to say I dedicate this to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the reason I am here. Enough with sap read the damn story before I get pissed

* * *

After I woke up and hit the gym, I decided to go see AJ. After I went to her room, I heard someone talking. Of course, curiosity got the better of me so I put my ear against the door. I heard AJ say something about a stupid storyline that was ending soon. Then I heard a voice that was familiar said he loved her and was happy for her. Of course I knocked and AJ said get in the bathroom. When she opened the door I walked in and asked if anyone had been or is here she began to blush and she fidgeted. I smirked and walked to the bathroom and opened. Imagine my surprise when I saw CM Punk hiding in there. Of course I gripped his ear and pulled him out while AJ was blushing a very cherry red. I looked at her and let go of Punk. Both looked extremely guilty and I said through gritted teeth "What in Hell's name is going on? Of course AJ answered by mumbling. Of course they sat down and Punk started saying how they had meet because of AJ needing a room and began dating 2 weeks after. I smiled and hugged AJ and left.

After that I began walking down the halls when I was stopped by John Cena. I turned to him when we asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him. I said yes but, who wouldn't. I skipped to room it being almost 6:35 when he would pick me up. I quickly changed into a purple mid thigh length dress with a black clutch and purple pumps. White eye shadow lined my eyes. I walked to the door and he was waiting there. He took my hand and led me to his mustang rental. We went to olive garden and decided afterward to go clubbing. He went to the bar getting me a Pepsi and him a margarita. I was against drinking and drugs so I could tell he was drunk after four margaritas. We began to dance when he pulled me closer. I tried to get out of his grip. He gripped me closer and slowly kissed me. He then while I was shocked shoved his tongue in my mouth. He pulled me into a taxi and we went to his room. He pushed me on the bed and took of my dress and pulled of his clothes. He then took my under garments of and shoved in me hard. He did that till I climaxed. He ripped my hymen but I remembered I wasn't on my control pill. As we fell asleep I was haunted by dreams. When I woke up I put on my dress and ran to AJ's room and knocked hard. She looked at me and pulled me in tight in a hug. Punk came out and relaxed. I was pulled in. She began asking me what was wrong. I replied in a cracked voice "John he-he raped-raped me". I began to cry as AJ comforted me. Punk looked as if he could murder John right then. If you are wondering why I don't hate him it is because when he had to do those things he was in the middle of a storyline. He is like an older brother to me. AJ calmed him done and I asked what I should I do? AJ stared nervously and said you should tell your dad. I looked at her as if she had become demented. I replied no my father will rip john's shitty self into pieces and throw him into hell. Punk laughed and so did AJ. I said bye politely and left to go I burst out crying in the hallway. Randy came out of his hotel room. I swear I was blushing.

Randy's POV I heard a crying noise out side in the hallway. After I went outside I saw a girl in a purple dress crying outside the elevator. I walked over and began to ask what was wrong. I saw her head turn and blush. I picked her up. She was amazingly light and short. Her mocha hair cascaded around her and her light tan skin was shining. She had fallen asleep as I carried her. I laid her down on the bed when I got a text from Rey asking if I had seen a girl that looked just like the girl asleep in the description. I texted yes and he asked where she was. I replied I found her in the hallway crying and she was asleep in my room. He asked if I could bring her to his room and I replied yes. I grabbed my room key and carried her to room 349. I knocked and he opened the door. He led me in and asked if I knew what was wrong. I said no and she began waking up.

* * *

Brooklynn's Pov

I woke up and looked. I saw my dad and Randy standing over me. I freaked out. My dad handed me my inhaler and I took a puff. I smiled and said sorry. Randy asked if I was okay now I nodded. He left the room and my dad looked at me. I stared at him for a little bit when he finally asked why I did not show up last night. Right before answered AJ came bursting in saying something in my father's ear. He looked very ticked but after a minute looked as if he was about to cry. I came over and hugged him. He asked to be left alone and I went to watch Toddlers and Tiaras. He asked me to come back in and asked if I was ok. I asked if he knew and he nodded. I swear it looked as if it broke his heart. He said for me to go get ready for smack down. I did. During the middle of it my dad came out and said into a microphone to Cena if you want to mess with me it is fine but getting to me through my daughter makes you just a plain old bastard. Cena came out talking about how he banged me and I was so into it. My dad was seething with anger when I stomped to the ring. I said with a loud voice you sick son of a bitch! You raped you oversized bastard ommpaloopa. You are a sick bowl of rooty tooty fresh and fruity candy fruity pebbles asshole. I smirked and the GM said you guys are having a match. I skipped out when Randy came over. I am so sorry that happened. John is an ass for doing that to a sweet innocent beautiful girl like you. I blushed and grinned weirdly. AJ and Punk came down the hall ruining the moment. I glared when AJ said we had an 8 man mixed gender Me, Randy, Punk, and AJ against Alberto, Eve, Vickie, and Ziggler. I was happy when she said we could go against the men. We decided for Randy and Me to come out to his music and AJ and Punk together on his music. Everyone was already in the ring. Randy started against Alberto. Ziggler winked at me and I was about to smack him but Randy tagged me against Alberto. I walked up and kicked him hard to were he was gasping I fuelled my anger into my strikes. I hit him harder and put his own submission move on him when Eve kicked my head. Alberto tagged in Vickie and all I did was a hurricanrana and I pinned her. AJ and Punk kissed forgetting they were in public and Randy hugged me. I smiled and smelled aftershave and axe. The crowd was hooting and I realized AJ and Punk hadn't stopped so I grabbed his ear and pulled him off.

We got back to the hotel I left for my room. My dad was already asleep so I quietly got myself ready and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and went to see AJ and I am guessing you know the noises I was hearing. So I walked down the hall until I was stopped by John. I glared at him and he began saying how he didn't mean to and it was a storyline. Of course he had a sweet I am sorry look in his bright blue eyes. I said it was fine and he apologized about that night. After he had I felt a sick feeling come up my throat. He took me to his room where I started throwing up. After I stopped and texted AJ to come to Johns room and bring a pregnancy test. I texted my dad that I was going out to lunch with AJ. AJ came in and ushered me into the bathroom. It was a slow acting and we had to wait for 4 hours. John brought back Taco Bell and I finished it quickly. I then began experiencing lower back pain. I finally looked at the pregnancy test and saw a little pink plus. I quickly shrieked loud enough for John to come in her. He saw me and asked if I was. I nodded and he freaked out. I also remembered my period was supposed to be yesterday. I began crying and John muttered it will be alright. AJ agreed we have to hide this from everyone. I walked to the room I was staying in when my dad told we needed to go to a signing. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and marvel tank. We left for the signing. After it was over I asked dad if we could have a daddy daughter day like we used to. He replied yes and we left the restaurant. When we got back dad got a call from Alayiah and Dominick. They were put on speaker when Angie took the phone and told dad she miscarried the twins they were having. He looked so heartbroken. I calmed him down and we went to bed. I woke up around 5 am and went to where the pool is. I saw a couple of the guys down there. Such as Zack Ryder, Sheamus, Kofi, Cody Rhodes, and R- Truth. I talked to them till I felt the sick feeling return and ran to a bathroom. I threw up took a breath mint and came back. We talked for a while before I left for a photo shoot with Layla Natayla and AJ. We were put in our costumes and mine was a bit tight. We finished the shoot and headed back to the hotel. My dad asked if we could do daddy daughter day another day. I replied yes before heading to AJ's room. I walked in and we started talking about the baby. I already knew what to name it. If it is a boy Alexander Phillip. For a girl Zoey April. I talked to her about numerous things before we had to leave for her and Punks apartment. Me her and Punk had been given the week off. As we left I could tell thing were about to get interesting.

* * *

That's it and long too. This is chapter 3 please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx for the reviews i am back baby.

I boarded the plane sitting extremely still. When The plane started up i immediately grabbed my upchuck bag and vomited AJ holding my hair back. I quit and was handed a napkin and mint by Punk. I thanked him and fell asleep. We landed in Trenton,NJ when I saw Colt Cabana sitting by a SUV. I smiled and ran over to him gripping him tightly when i felt a craving for chocolate. I smiled at him when a little girl walked by me and asked for my autograph. I turned and wrote " Shoot for the Stars because you can't shoot higher." She thanked me and i walked back to the SUV while Punk and Colt were calling each other mother fuckers and dick heads when I said "People language. I am carrying a small child." Colt turned and said in a very loud voice "YOU ARE PREGNANT?" I replied by saying Yes you dick head nowShut up before the whole world knows. We spent the rest of the week lazing and watching Supernatural.

( She is now 9 months pregnant.) I was in the hospital waiting for AJ to get done with her ultrasound when I felt water from my area. I walked to the nurse and told her when I was wheeled into the room when I was told to push. I screamed andhearted a cry when the doctor said there was another. I screamed and pushed again when AJ Punk and My dad ran in the room. Seminoles and held my baby girls. I whispered " Zoey April Angel and Torilinn Cheri Malya welcome to the world.

What do you think


End file.
